1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices are classified into light emitting flat display devices and light receiving flat display devices. As the light emitting flat display device, a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, and an electroluminescent device are widely used (utilized). As the light receiving flat display device, a liquid crystal display is used (utilized). Among them, the electroluminescent device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has wide viewing angles, superior contrast ratio, and fast response speed. The electroluminescent device is classified into an inorganic electroluminescent device and an organic electroluminescent device according to a material used (utilized) to form a light emitting layer.
Among them, the organic electroluminescent device is a self-emissive display that electrically excites fluorescent organic compound to emit light. The organic electroluminescent device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has low driving voltage, thin thickness, superior brightness, wide viewing angle, and fast response speed when compared to a liquid crystal display.
The organic electroluminescent device includes a light emitting layer formed of an organic material and disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. When a voltage is applied to the anode and cathode electrodes, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the light emitting layer through a hole transport layer and electrons injected from the cathode electrode move to the light emitting layer through an electron transport layer. The holes and electrons are recombined in the light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons, which are discharged when return from an excited state to a ground state, emit light.